User talk:Tony 1998
THIS IS TONY'S TALK PAGE. IF YOU HAVEN'T GOT AHOLD OF ME, LEAVE A MESSAGE ON MY TALK PAGE TO ASK FOR ASSISTANCE, TALK ABOUT A SUBJECT, IF YOU SPOTTED VANDALISM, OR WHATEVER THE HECK YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT. LOVE YOU. BYE!!! !!!!WARNING!!!!-----THERE ARE TWO RULES ON MY TALK PAGE. #SIGN YOUR MESSAGES WITH 4 TILDES (~~~~) OR THE SIGNATURE BUTTON ON THE PAGE EDIT TOOLBAR. IF YOU DON'T SIGN YOUR MESSAGES, I CANNOT REPLY TO YOU. # IF YOU VANDALISE MY PAGE, (CUSS WORDS; BLANK OUTS) I WON'T EVEN REPLY TO YOU AND I'M GOING TO REPORT AN ADMIN IMMEDIATELY. __TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Buffalo page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Ilan xd (Talk) 19:45, May 5, 2012 Vandal Good on you for helping take care of GTA TROLL, I would have helped if I had not being playing the games. HuangLee (talk) 09:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Cheers. My own policy on GTA Wiki is checking the pages that have good grammar and accurate info and reliable references. Any problem that occurs on GTA Wiki, I'll inform either of the admins. Tony 4-2-8-1-9-9-8 (talk) 22:19, July 30, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Please sign your posts on my talk page. I think you know that by now. (not to be a smartass :P) ::: I didn't sign it because I was in a rush, but thanks anyway. :D ::: HuangLee (talk) 21:41, August 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Vandal Thanks for helping with the vandal :). Joshualeverburg1 is blocked but he can still create accounts and due to him being online at the same time as "GTA TROLL" we're just checking if "GTA TROLL" is Joshualeverburg1. Tom Talk 23:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Patroller :In reply to Patroller I've seen your message on ILan's talk page. I've seen that you are helping the higher staff of this wiki. You are a good candidate for patroller, but to be accepted, why not make more edits say 200 edits and the staff and I will see to it if you are accepted, as a former staff I can still vote. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 13:54, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Link Could you give me a link to the conversation with Rockstar, or just a screenshot. Thanks. Tom Talk 19:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure, it's on my email and I'm trying to screenshot it with my camera (I have an stone-old computer that runs slow on screenshot app data like that) and I'm trying to upload it on my User Page, but it's not showing up. Tony_4-2-8-1-9-9-8 14:33, August 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hacked Well if you have been hacked there isn't much I can do, since the hacker guessed your password I suggest changing it to something a bit more complex. If your password was already pretty complicated then it was probably someone you know. Tom Talk 08:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Tony, you haven't been hacked. Because of the way Wikia works, anyone can edit anything that the administrators don't protect, including your own pages. But he hasn't got your account. Jeff (talk| ) 01:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : All of these blogs and my User Page possibly got "hacked" when I checked out Joshualeverburg1's GTA V wiki and I tried to comment on his blog. He possibly got into my account or my user page and put false info. Some of the blogs he posted showed my user name, but it didn't show a link to my page. It could possibly be Joshualeverburg1.... Tony 4-2-8-1-9-9-8 (talk) 19:43, August 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Patroller Over 200 is about right, but good quality edits rather than just constantly adding categories are preferred, though adding category edits are fine so long as there isn't a huge amount. It's also good if you've spotted vandalism before and reverted it and contacted an admin, but that's just something people would like to see. Tom Talk 14:56, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll try my best to edit nicely in the pages. I spotted vandalism before. Remember the user, GTA TROLL started blanking out the pages? I reported to you and Ilan xd about it and I undid the edits he made. Thanks for the requirements. Cheers, Tony (talk) 22:24, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Well make sure to mention that when you apply. Tom Talk 10:07, September 15, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. Tony (talk) 15:39, September 15, 2012 (UTC) GTARocks2000 Thanks for reverting some of his edits, it's just a bit frustrating having to revert his edits constantly so I've warned him to stop or I will block him. That theory makes sense though. Tom Talk 11:07, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Speculation So much GTA V speculation is added to the Wiki, it's hard to get it all. So try and keep an eye out for it. Tom Talk 23:28, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Just so you know, some users that add speculation aren't really vandals. They just think they see something in the trailer and add it before really looking into it. I don't think the user we just messaged was really a vandal so try to avoid calling them that, just let them know of their mistake. Tom Talk 23:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::There's no need to say anything more to him now. Tom Talk 00:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Messages If a message is still related to the topic you discussed in the previous message then you don't need to have a new header, just add the message below the previous message, that way conversations are easier to keep track of. Tom Talk 00:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Patroller Here :). Tom Talk T2 Meeting Bro, forget about the meeting blog I made, OK. Don't bother with finding those websites as I think I have just found some fully legit GTA V info, read my blog. And this time I rememered to add sources Bob.cutlass2 (talk) 23:33, October 12, 2012 (UTC) About your Blog By the way you should add the 'news' category to your blog so it comes up on the main page. I can't believe it actual GTA V news! Bob.cutlass2 (talk) 23:20, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Your request for promotion passed unanimously. You're now a Patroller. Ask me, Dan or Tom if you've got any questions, and keep up the good work! Jeff (talk| ) 19:19, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. And talk to Ilan and he'll get you an image for our Staff page. Jeff (talk| ) 19:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Tony. Congratulations! Your staff avatar will be soon added to the staff page. Good luck! ;) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:13, October 16, 2012 (UTC) <...> -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:16, October 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks I've already seen that artwork on Rockstar Newswire and on GTAForums. I'm always updated with GTA info because of those sites. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 02:29, October 26, 2012 (UTC) From here: http://www.gamespot.com/forums/topic/29309341/game-of-the-gen-gta-5-releasing-in-spring?page=1 check all over the internet, you'll see that's a legitimet and true leak! I'm not lying, I swear! I'm sorry if I caused any trouble, but I just wanted to post it. I know I'm probably in trouble. I wonder if sawn off shotguns will be in GTA 5. That would be awsome! RE: Done :) Do it quickly and then I will re-lock it again. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 04:48, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Thx, man Ok, thanks man. About what you wrote on Tom's talk page. And, I know I might have "come late" to see that joshua some-shit dude, but as I care for the wiki and its good users (you being one of them) , if I can ever help if he or another one of these wiki-screwing fucks attack the wiki, just let me know. Seriously, I'd be more than happy. That joshua was quite a sassy chump wasn't he? I'll try to re-apply for patroller soon, in case you wanna vote. I'm really trying to get to patroller. Not that I didn't before, but now I really think I've got what it takes to be a patroller. Later on Tony, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:43, November 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the support. And for the info on those low-life assholes. If they attack the wiki, WE (Tom, Jeff, Ilan, Extremo, Dan, Bob, you and me) WILL BLOW THOSE FOOLS TO KINGDOM COME. Peace, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:37, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Vote Tony, my dude! How you doing? I've left a request for patroller, so make sure you vote and comment. See you later, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:59, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Thought I should let you know I made it to patroller. Out, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:33, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Reply Thanks for notifying me. He has been blocked for good. Messi1983 (talk) 11:25, November 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: He was blocked by Dan. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:20, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Holidays Thanks man! It's okay with the voting, though I gotta say I was a bit surprised back then. I hope you get a top show off computer. Have nice holidays, you deserve it. Until February, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:43, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Re-editing I'll see what I can do about it. =D Kieronrob (talk) 00:19, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. Can you not tell users they'll be blocked in future please. Messi1983 (talk) 07:54, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Happy Holidays and a happy New Year Tony! Boomer8 (talk) 07:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi Tony! Good to see you back! It is a good idea expect for one thing: only admins can delete images. My original idea was that Patrollers will report to the admins about images that don't follow the policy, and they will delete the images. I want users to follow the policy, but unfortunely, most of the users here are too immature and/or childish or just igonre warnings... -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:38, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, T. Didn't know you were back. I know it's a bit late already, but Joyeuses Fêtes! So, did you get a top-notch, high-end PC? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:59, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's better than nothing right? Maybe you could ask a new one for your birthday. Speaking of which, mine is just at the corner: 1st January. Being portuguese, I understand spanish, unfortunately. Sissy spanish people. What makes up for it is the spanish girls... Well, adieu, mon ami. ''(Yeah, I also understand french) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:37, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Really I just wanted to make a new wiki about something to do with GTA and that was the first thing available. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 21:08, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: To the stars, Tony boy! Well, if you're lucky enough, maybe it'll have Windows 8? About GTA V, not that much to talk about, other than some rather faint rumours about a March 2013 release date, and a Rockstar Games' answer to a PC gaming fan, about GTA V for PC: they didn't deny it, they just said that at the moment, they're thinking about consoles - suffice to say, PC will get quite some months delayed, as if it was any news. There's also some screenshots, which you might have missed, if you were inactive for that long: here is the link 1 and here's link 2. Check it out if you've missed them. Out, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:07, January 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: TheRealGregory33 Ok, thanks man. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 16:31, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Well done! Hey, T. I was wondering about if I'd let Gregory a message or not, and when I got there, I saw your warning. Phew! That was a good strike. I don't think he's gonna be barking anymore after that.Well done, man! Did you take a look at them vid links I sent you? About the updates? By the way, you know GTASeriesVideos, right? I'm suscribed a long ago, and last week or so, he put up with a vid about GTA V PC release expectation. Thought you might wanna see it. I'm out, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:07, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Invite Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:55, January 30, 2013 (UTC) GTA Myths Wiki Nemesis section on userpage I have removed the Nemesis section on your userpage. We do not list our enemies or name or shame blocked users on our userpages. Messi1983 (talk) 09:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hey T! How's it going? Has your mother bought you the new PC? Great message regarding me on your friends section, by the way! Thanks. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:33, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Spring Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:14, March 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: A Windows 8! Great! I applied for admin, T, and would have liked your vote, but I saw the note about you being absent till the 13th of March, that's why I didn't ask you to vote. Seeing as the wiki needs some more admins, I think you could apply for admin too. Later on, T! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:25, March 10, 2013 (UTC) You nailed it! 456 edits. Nice! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:29, March 11, 2013 (UTC) When to Apply Hey Tony, Moe here, Ilan said I had to wait a while so I can apply again, so would be like three months after he left me the message or the same day that I joined here last year (which is today). And I been told that my grammer is horrible or bad, but I'm still working on my grammer skills on Microsoft Word or Notepad and I also helped here by banned this guy by reporting to Tom about him. If you don't think I'm ready to become a patroller, I'll understand about that and thanks. Talk to me later! Cloudkit01 (talk) 02:56, March 13, 2013 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Thanks Thanks alot Tony for voting yes on my patrollership request. I appreciate it man. Boomer8 (talk) 04:51, March 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Check his edits, not just how many he has. And don't say I'm incivil by saying '''No', all other staff who voted considered the same. Of course, you and him are friends and I don't know why, you always blame me. I am civil now. I helped Thomas0802 with his articles and encouraged him in becoming a patroller. He's the most active patroller by now, and he deserves it. Unlike Sesquatch who never had a big contribution to the wiki. So leave me alone now, right. It's obvious that is not me who is the tyrant, but you two. I don't want problems no more. You're going to report me for every word I say. ''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' ''[[User:McJeff|Jeff (talk| ) 17:59, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tony Thanks for sticking up for me in the dodo situation. Your non-biased opinion of his attacking comments just proved to me and everyone that you are not affraid of calling BS. The way you mediated the situation which lead to an interaction ban was the best thing possible and showed admin qualitys. So I voted "yes" on your admin request. You have my respect. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:35, March 18, 2013 (UTC) RE RE Dodo has really caused a lot of shit around here. I got blocked for responding to his dis on your admin request which shows how calculating he is. At this point I don't know what to do. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:27, March 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: No problem Tony. I started the fight, altough I didn't continued it as Sasquatch did. I'm sorry for him, if he would just say "sorry" or ignore me forever, he wouldn't have been blocked. And about your incivility, the admins will probably forget about it. You already had an unsuccesfull request. About me, I think I won't be promoted too soon. Actually it passed a month since the last request, but I'll wait a few more weeks until everyone calms down. I'll vote Yes for your next request, just to let you know. You're a good user. ''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''